The present invention relates to a computerized method and an apparatus for simulating a plastic material flowing through an extruding channel capable of estimating a physical quantity of the extruded plastic material.
In recent years, in order to estimate various performances of a pneumatic tire, a computerized simulating method becomes widely used. This greatly helps to reduce the period and cost for developing a pneumatic tire.
On the other hand, various tire constructional rubber members are manufactured by extruding unvulcanized rubber compounds. The cross-sectional shape, layered structure and the like of an extruded unvulcanized rubber exert a great influence on tire performances.
However, until now, developments of the extrusion of unvulcanized rubber mainly relies on experiences and intuitions of skilled artisans. Thus, it is important to increase the efficiency of the developments of the configurations of an extrusion die, a pre-former and the like which exert a great influence on the cross-sectional shape, layered structure and the like of the extruded rubber.